The overall objectives of this research project focus on developing and evaluating techniques for the management of mental health services research. Techniques are being evaluated in terms of their utility, feasibility, and their impact both on research management and on service delivery in the field. The project is pursuing work in three areas. First is the operation and evaluation of an "R&D Resource Center for Rural Mental Health". The project will establish mechanisms to answer requests, publish a newsletter, and set up a network of knowledgeable individuals in the field. Analyses will be conducted to determine the cost of establishing and operating the Center. Evaluation of the Center's impact will emphasize measurement of changes in the informal communication network in the rural services area. Second, the project plans to implement, test, and evaluate a system for monitoring the substance and progress of research grants. Finally, the project will begin a study to examine factors associated with the establishment and operation of successful "R&D Resource Centers" by various federal agencies. Such Centers may conduct research, provide consulting services, and perform diffusion and utilization functions. The study will develop a topology of these Centers and will analyze the relationships between Center characteristics and successful operations.